Say it with a Ham Sandwich
by BethGisborne
Summary: Set before Abby and Connor show up in 4.1. Non Slash just some fun. There relationship was always tough but here is how they started working it out. Or at least how I think the two alpha's would start working together. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Matt walked into the cafeteria and scanned the room. Like usual Becker was sitting off in the corner nursing what Matt guessed was a strong cup of coffee. He'd learned quickly that, that was the table he had always shared with Connor and Abby, then Danny and Sarah. But now Becker mostly sat alone, except for the few times that Jess ventured in to eat. When that happened he could always see a mix of annoyance and joy on Becker's face. Perhaps it was because Jess tried too hard to get Becker to notice when all she really needed to do was smile. He'd have to talk to them both about it off of work.

Matt made his way slowly towards the table. In truth he barely made it down there himself preferring to eat in his office by himself. So why was he here? Perhaps it was the look on Becker's face when he asked if he trusted him. Or perhaps the need to have a friend himself. He liked Becker if he was truthful, one of the few people he believed he could trust when it came time to. He grabbed a seat and sat down. "I hope you're eating more than that."

Becker looked at him surprised. "Have you tried to eat this food?" He asked trying to cover up his surprise.

"No. But I felt adventurous today." He toyed with the blob on his plate that they claimed was mac and cheese and frowned causing Becker to laugh. "I think I saw that come out of the last anomaly." Matt sat his fork down. "How are you doing Becker?"

Becker shrugged. "Like you said a few hours later and just bruised." He looked down at his cup.

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

Becker sighed. "I'm getting there." Silence. "Did you really mean what you said about trusting me with your life?"

Matt leaned back and looked at Becker hard for a minute. "Yes I did." Becker nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"You really should try to eat that."

"You're not."

"Already did."

Matt nodded and toyed with the blob some more before sighing. "I'm from the future." Becker didn't move and Matt waited.

"Your file was to perfect Matt. I expected something go on."

Matt grinned and shook his head. "Leave it to you to figure something out." Becker smiled back. "I come from where someone toyed with anomalies and changed everything killing it off. I'm here to try and stop them from destroying the future."

"Any ideas as to whom?"

"No."

Becker nodded. "If I hear or see anything I'll let you know. You need help."

"I know who to come for first."

Becker shook his hand and stood. "Oh I should apologize now."

Matt frowned. "For what?"

"Pay backs. You never know when an EMD may miss fire." Becker grinned as Matt began to laugh. Matt watched Becker's retreating form before frowning at the mess on his plate. He felt better letting Becker know the truth. It was a step in the right direction; he had someone to help him, someone to count on when he needed it the most. Who cared that they were now at war so to speak to see who could out smart who. It might even be fun.

Matt made his way slowly down the halls towards his office scanning a folder from Jess. "Matt." He looked up to see Becker step out of the locker room. "Here." He tossed a light brown square towards him. "To make up for lunch." Becker grinned and headed towards the ADD when Jess's voice called for him. As he passed Matt he grinned. "Now you see why I skip lunch."

Matt shook his head and carefully unpeeled the paper. Inside was a ham sandwich after a quick inspection he realized Becker wasn't trying to pay him back but be helpful. Wrapping the sandwich back up Matt headed on towards his lab to eat his lunch.


	2. Say it with a Ham Sandwich Chpt 2

Becker sighed. He sat outside Matt's flat. He felt like he owed him an explanation about earlier. But emotions weren't easy for him, but that wasn't here nor there. Becker took a deep breath and slowly mounted the stairs hitting the doorbell.

Matt had seen Becker pull up and had suggested that Emily take a shower then a nap he only hoped she stayed in long enough that Becker didn't see her. Matt opened the door and stood there. Becker looked nervous and completely out of his comfort zone. "I need to talk to you." Matt took a step back and let Becker in. Both men stood in the living room. Becker ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about earlier Matt." Matt didn't move.

"You never knew Cutter. I only knew him a few short weeks and in that time he was the only one to actually allow me anywhere near them. The first in the group to let me in their circle and then the others followed Sarah." Becker paused. "You also didn't know Helen."

"I know of her."

Becker shook his head. "Not the same thing. She killed Cutter to keep her plan her idea alive of changing mankind. She jumped anomalies all the time like it was nothing. Changing or at least trying to change history. Because of her I went through an anomaly and almost got myself killed. Because of her we lost Danny and Sarah. And nearly lost Connor and Abbey."

The pieces began to fall into place as to why Becker had so adamantly wanted to put Emily in ARC and leave her there. Why he didn't want anyone to go through why Matt almost didn't make it back. "Which makes it hard for you to trust people and let them into your family. Why you're so adamant we don't cross over." Becker looked up at him startled but nodded. "Becker going through only when we need to isn't going to do what Helen did. There are times we're going to have to. But I promise you only when we don't have another choice."

"I know that Matt logically I can understand that." Becker stopped for a minute trying to find the right words. "But when you've lost most of the only family you've ever really had. And there's nothing you can do about it. When you try and fail and cause more heartache. You have no idea what its like to explain to the families why some people aren't coming home, why their husbands or wives aren't returning and have to lie about it."

Matt was surprised by the emotions he saw Becker have. "It's part of the job Becker even in the army."

"But the army I don't have to lie to the families. I can tell them that I saw their son get killed by a whatever bomb on such and such street in Baghdad. Here I can't."

"Then why come back?"

"To fix the mistakes and make sure they never happen again. To come back to the only family I really have and fix what I couldn't fix before."

"Even at the risk of your own life?"

"That's what families do Matt. I can't let Cutter down again. I won't let him down again. I might complain about Connor but he's the brother I never had." Matt nodded. "Abby she's the sister, you're the twin I can't get away from."

"And Lester?"

"The father who grumbles loud enough to hide the fact he enjoys us more than we think."

Matt got a wicked smirk on his face. "And Jess?"

Becker blushed. "I do carry EMD's in my car."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

Becker grinned. "You never know when they come in handy."

"Right. Connor's right you need a girlfriend. I know one."

"Don't push."

"I'll help make sure no one becomes Cutter Becker. And help you get around all of this it doesn't help to hold it in." Matt stuck out his hand and waited.

Becker took it after a minute they dropped hands. "Thanks for understanding Matt."

"That's what friends do. Besides I hear a certain Miss Parker is a good listener." Matt smirked and so did Becker.

"Matt."

Emily walked out at that point. "Matt?" She recognized Beckers voice.

"Em this is Becker head of security at the ARC." Emily nodded at Becker but didn't move.

"Nice to meet you Miss Emily." Becker's smirk grew. "Well I should be going. Good night Emily. Matt."

"Becker."

"Yeah."

"I don't know if I like that look on your face."

"I wouldn't worry too much Matt. Besides I still owe you."

"Owe him what?" Emily asked a little perplexed and a bit worried about Matt.

"Nothing. Other than a ham sandwich." Matt answered sending a glare at Becker which did nothing more than make him laugh as he walked out the door.

"Matt?"

"I'll explain later Emily. A lot later."


	3. Say it with a Ham Sandwich Chapter 3

**OK I know another episode shot. But don't worry it won't stay there for ever. Just a few things I needed to get cleared that I felt the series jumped over. I'll fill in with a few other things as well and play with what really happens in the episodes (i.e. Emily never leaves this one is at 4.4 before Matt finds Emily missing. Again non slash.**

Becker frowned when he heard his front door open. Instinctively he reached for the EMD he kept hidden under the couch after the small incursion a few months back when the ARC started back up, good thing they'd only been prehistoric rats and not much of a hassle. He waited then he heard a curse in Irish and the distinct female voice of Jesse as she removed her heels. Becker grinned and didn't bother to even open his eyes. Normally he would have been angry anyone broke into his flat, though he was sure Connor had at least once but he'd let that go it was just nice to have them back.

He heard them moving about the kitchen and waited until he heard the sound of Matt coming into the living room and taking a seat on the coffee table. Becker opened his eyes and looked over at him and waited. "Just wanted to check on you mate." Matt said softly sure that if what the medics said then Becker would be extremely sore and a bit sick.

"Thanks but you could have called." Becker watched as Matt hesitated. "What?"

"Jess told me about your conversation."

Becker looked at the ceiling. "She saw the girl get killed yet she was trying to make me feel better."

"Wonder why?" Matt asked smirking.

Becker tapped the EMD under the couch only causing Matt to laugh. "Why did you come? And how did you get a key?"

"It's Jess's job." Matt was still smirking but he got serious. "I wanted to check on you myself. I came close to losing a good friend today Becker."

Becker looked at him and nodded. "Sorry about that."

Matt nodded. "It just reminds me how close we really are to our own deaths."

Becker nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for saving me by the way."

"It's my job."

Becker shook his head. "No. Your job would have been to make sure my family was notified. You went beyond to go out and get the salt." Matt looked at his hands.

"You would have done it."

"Beside the point. I think you've finally joined the family completely." Becker held Matt's stare before Matt broke.

"I guess we're more alike than we thought."

"Scary isn't it?" Becker grinned.

"Yeah."

"How did you know about the salt?"

"Old trick from back home." Becker gave a bare nod when he heard Jess curse and drop a pan. "how are you feeling?"

"Jess helped."

"Good. Physically?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck twice. Oh and got twenty seven stitches on top of it all."

"Able to walk?"

"Not really not without those." Becker pointed to the crutches.

"How did you get home?"

"Abby drove. Connor was still in the dog house last I heard."

"Need someone to stick around?" Matt looked by the door and Becker followed his line of sight and saw a bright pink duffle bag.

Becker grinned at Matt. "No thanks I have someone staying with me."

Matt nodded. "Thought I'd offer."

Jess walked in with a tray of soup and sat it on the table, along with a cup of tea and his prescriptions. "Matt can you help me sit him up?"

"Sure." Matt stood up. "Jess hold his leg to keep it from moving. Becker mate can you help push yourself up."

"Yep." Becker grunted through clenched teeth as they moved him to a sitting position. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Matt patted his shoulder. "Well I'll leave you two at it. You're in good hands."

"Matt. Thanks."

Matt nodded. "Have fun. Oh Jess he likes Ham sandwiches."

"Really?"

"Matt."

"Oh and he loves Rom Coms, chocolate and girls in bright colored skirts."

"Jess hand me my EMD." Matt's laugh could be heard as the door shut. "Pay backs Anderson. Double this time."

"Would you two really grow up." Becker tried to send her a glare but it was dampered by the fact he was grinning. Something that made her feel better after the day they'd had to see him smile and eyes smiling made her forget Matt had let slip that maybe, just maybe a certain captain had feelings for her. "You eat and then your pills."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
